Supernatural Defense Force Revised and Reloaded
by Nacho-51
Summary: "There are tales of monsters and demons and how they kill everything and don't show mercy. Today they are regarded as fictitious stories to keep one awake. But after the hell humanity has gone through, and what's happening now with these beings and they're back with a vengeance. We are Supernatural Defense Force and we are at the front lines against Hell's Beasts."
1. Meet and Greet

**So decided to revamp this story to improve what I fucked up and maybe, just maybe be better at this whole thing. Somethings have changed while others have stayed the same. Upon seeing some reviews I figured why not? Might as well make this better for people. Also while I'm removing things probably the side story with the computer is gonna go. Also I'm gonna add an OC I just felt the groans from everyone for this. But I feel he will fit the place better where Edd was than Edd. Also thank you for the reviews I was probably heading into a crash course of mediocrity from that.**

" _Opening Region Files." A computer spoke._

" _Alright what do we have on Squad Lion-Heart?" A man said searching the files on the computer._

" _All files on squad Lion-Heart include four mission reports. Everything else has been deleted."_

" _Okay. Its a start. Open the oldest file on record and go from there." He said._

" _Opening file on the Code Fang on Friday May 15, 2054."_

"Welcome to Portland rookie. Sense you seemed to have proven yourself after surviving that Ghoul attack. I want to give you an opportunity to join us. What did you say your name was?" A man around his 40's with a white suit on with two stars side by side on a shoulder patch.

"My name is Craige Johnson." A younger man said in a black long sleeve tee-shirt covered by a brown jacket with the collar up to cover his neck and blue jeans.

"Your farther I knew him back when I was in charge of Fire Team Alpha. He was a good man." The older man said before pressing the button to call an elevator.

"Last I saw him was 5 years ago he was attacked by this thing. That's when I stopped watching." Craige said looking down pulling a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket.

"Dumbass this is an enclosed elevator no smoking." The older gentleman said before taking the cigarette out of the man in his early 20's mouth and threw it to the ground.

"Whatever." The rest of the elevator ride was silent before coming into a parking garage. "Where the hell are you taking me? And another thing who the hell are you?!" Craige asked

"My name is Brigadier General Antonucci. I worked with your father until he went rogue 6 years ago. As for where I'm taking you I can't tell you unless you wish to defend the Northeast United States as a part of Supernatural Defense Force. If yes you'll get in the Hummer. If no then well you'll wake up on the side of the highway with no memory of this." Antonucci said pointing a stun gun at Craige's neck. After thinking about the possibilities of both choices, Craige gets into the Hummer and buckles himself. Craige leans against the window after getting in and tells the BG to wake him when they get there. After about 2 hours going from Portland Maine to Boston Massachusetts Craige starts to awaken to see the skyline of The Cradle of American Liberty.

"Chief I do believe we have you on satellite there is an unrecognizable heat signature in the car with you. Should we assume that that is the Kid from Maine?" A voice came over the radio.

"HEY! That kid from Maine almost died because of you guys almost shot me!" Craige said grabbing the radio before Antonucci could even think of doing it.

"Almost kid. Almost, that's the key word there." Antonucci said grabbing the radio out of Craige's hand. "That's affirmative Eagle-Eyes, we'll just have to teach him being a no rank doesn't give him any rights to steal my radio."

"Alright you're all clear, welcome to Fire-Base Phoenix." The radio voice said as the Hummer came up to a gate and two soldiers came up.

"Identification please?"

"Brigadier General David Antonucci escorting Unlisted Craige Johnson towards Training Facility 3E7BA." The driver said handing the guard a ID Card.

"You passenger." The other guard said to get Craige's attention. "Gonna need to see some identification and you're gonna need to step out to be searched for weapons.

"Whatever." Was the reply the guard got as Craige was searched only to be found carrying a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, his wallet with 40 dollars in it and a picture of some girl, and a pack of gum.

"Alright you're clear to proceed, Welcome to Fire-Base Phoenix." The driver side guard said before lifting to toll gate.

"Alright Craige here is where you'll be training for the next few weeks and here is the squad you will either fail or succeed with." As he says that he points to a group of seven all around his age. "This is Kevin Heart, a natural born leader if I've ever seen one." A young man stood at attention in a dark green shirt and black pants with a red ball cap backwards on looks up at Craige and nods his head. "This is Johnny Smith he's the pilot of this squad." A darker skinned lad stood tall in a white tee-shirt he stood next to a man who was in a light blue shirt. "This is Jimmy Allard Johnny's co-pilot and gunner. He's also a crack shot with a pistol but we need him in the air more." "This is Eddy McGee seems skilled with automatic rifles but we'll see." A shorter man stood as tall as he could with a camo beret on with a yellow wife beater on. He stood next to a giant compared to him. "Edwin Callahan, he knows a lot about what we fight but he's on the ground due to on the field knowledge and strength." He wore a red and white horizontally striped tee-shirt. Next to him was someone who rivaled his height. "This is Rolf Modig, he frightens me with how well he is with explosives." Rolf just wore a simple red tee shirt and stood there. "Finally this is Eddward Costa he is a mechanical great, also your eye in the sky. He also does what research he can before the battle to help out the team. Then becomes your Overwatch." Finally stopping In front of a younger looking man with a laptop case at his side poping out against his orange shirt. "That over there is Craige Johnson the final member to your team."

After about thirty seconds Ed broke the silence. "HI NEW GUY! WE'LL MAKE A GREAT TEAM!" Ed said before starting to laugh.

"Hi Ed." Craige said before looking at each of guys that he'll be sending the next few weeks with.

"ALRIGHT! I AM YOUR DRILL INSTRUCTOR SARGENT POWELL. YOU ALL WILL START TOMORROW AT 0600 HOURS FOR AN EARLY MORNING RUN. SO I SUGGEST GETTING TO SLEEP EARLY. ONE FINAL THING. Welcome to Hell population 9."

 **Alright I think I got this better. So review and tell me what you think. I think this is going to be a better story than the previous version but only time will tell I guess.**


	2. Basic Training

May 16, 2054.

0800 hours.

SNDF Fire-Base Phoenix

Boston Massachusetts

Day 1 of training

The recruits came into a large cafeteria drenched in sweat out of breath and bending over with hands on their knees. Sargent Powell came into the mess hall to see this sight and was disappointed at this sight.

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO CATCH YOUR BREATH STAND UP!" He yelled. "YOU'RE BLOCKING THE AIRWAYS BUT I GUESS WE CAN JUST GO FOR ANOTHER RUN AFTER YOU HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST BECAUSE THE CHIEF INFORMED ME THAT YOU PATHETIC PUKES NEED FOOD." "YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES." Powell informed them before walking out of the room.

"Jesus what a hard ass." Eddy was the first to speak up his white shirt caked in mud stains.

"You said it man." Kevin said going into the line for breakfast.

"I feel like letting you guys….. Convincing me to be with you guys…. In this escapade was a poor peace of judgment on my part." Edd said trying to catch his breath looking at Kevin and Eddy. "I also hope you guys are going to get something healthy to make it easier to get through the rest of this." he continued but it falling on deaf ears as Eddy grabbed a cup of baked beans several assorted pieces of bacon, sausage, and ham along with eggs toast and coffee. Kevin grabbing basically the same thing but a water and milk not coffee. Edd grabbed an apple, grapefruit, some eggs and toast grabbing some strawberry jam to go on it washing it down with water. Johnny had multiple granola bars and two bottles of water. Jimmy followed Johnny's move considering they had to remain a curtain weight as pilots. Ed and Rolf ended up grabbing everything both pulling two trays.

"Anything good?" Craige asked looking at everyone's tray.

"It's edible that's about it." Kevin said before biting into a piece of ham.

"Alright." he answered before grabbing food as fast as he could.

"Where does the new guy Craige reside?" Rolf asked

"I'm from a town in middle of no where Maine." Craige answered. "What about you guys, you seem like you've known each other for years."

"We're from Peach Creek, South Carolina." Kevin said finishing his breakfast. "Guys we have five minutes don't want to piss off the Sarge do we?"

"But I need to wash my shirt it's absolutely repulsive." Double D said looking at his shirt.

"Dude shit washes off don't worry. Besides he does have a point we do have to run again. So might as well just do it and get it over with." Craige answered before Kevin could say something shaking his head at Edd.

"Eddy is it true we'll fight they great things in my comic book like the Moldy Cheese People from Behind the Cookie Jar?" Ed pondered stuffing food into his mouth.

"Sure Lumpy if it will help you sleep at night." Eddy answered dumping his food not actually listening.

"Let's go guys." Kevin ordered pointing everyone out of the mass hall.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS I HOPE YOU DIDN'T EAT MUCH BECAUSE WE STILL HAVE A LOT OF RUNNING TO DO BEFORE I TRUST ANY OF YOU WORMS ON THE RANGE OR COURSE." Sargent Powell screamed before hoping into a jeep and driving behind the squad as they started running laps around the base again.

May 18, 2054.

1350 hours.

SNDF Fire-Base Phoenix

Boston Massachusetts

Day 3 of training

"Alright this is Captain Murphy he will be your firing range instructor and show you your basic armaments based on your physical ability based of the last three days." Sargent Powell Spoke loudly but not shouting for once.

"Thank you Sargent, let's get started. This is your standard M-54 armor blocks bullets most claws and teeth." A bearded man said holding up an armor piece that looks like a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He then picks up a pistol. "This is a Walther P99 it takes .40 caliber bullets. Does well against small targets, I don't recommend using it against say a Manticore or anything that large. But it works well against fairies. This is the Gerber LMF II Infantry combat knife you are given two one goes in the front in the holster here and another here in your belt loop of your pants in this holster. The pants are exactly the same as the upper body armor. He spoke shrugging his shoulders then picking up a helmet that had a glass visor a cover over where the mouth and nose would be a flashlight on the side and something just above the visor. "This is the helmet you will wear when on a mission. It has a Heads up Display or HUD showing your position a flashlight on the side which can be turned on by another device I'll go over later. Anyway continuing on there is a video camera just above your visor to see what happens the same time you guys. Last thing on the helmet is there is a built in headset so you don't have to worry about them. Alright last part of general equipment is this." Murphy said holding what appeared to be an over sized wrist watch that had a computer on it. "This is the EC-4000 this is your life line. It takes your pulse controls your flashlight keeps your objective written down. And emits your GPS location just in case you're reported MIA."

"Is that all Murphy?"

"Yes Sargent!"

"You may begin distribution of equipment."

"Alright when I call your name come up and I will give you what the Sargent and Chief believe you should have for equipment and your group in the squad." He said before grabbing an excel worksheet. "Kevin Hart." Kevin got up from his chair and walked towards the front. "You're the Captain of this ship of surprises, here is a Desert Eagle and a FN SCAR-H Mk.17. Johnny Smith and Jimmy Allard you two will continue to have your sidearms and be this squads pilots." They both nodded at this after getting their armor. "Eddy McGee the ones in charge feel like you would do better with a Sniper Rifle helping your squad from the back so here is a KNT-308."

"I don't want it I should be in front getting all the Laaaadays with my battle scars." Eddy said putting emphasis on the day in Lady.

"SOLDIER YOU WILL TAKE THAT RIFLE AND KILL ALL OF THOSE THINGS OUT THERE! GOT IT?" Powell screamed.

"Uh yes Sargent." Eddy squeaked out before grabbing his stuff and returning to his seat.

The rest of the equipment and placement went with out a hitch Ed was named third in command and given an AK-12. Rolf was called Second in command in charge of explosives and given a Winchester 1887 model rifle. Edd was given a Five-Seven and made in charge of optics and the team's overwatch. Finally Craige was made the squads melee combat specialist given a Cutlass and a Colt Anaconda.

After and hour the squad is set up on the firing range.

Kevin after a couple of shots of his rifle has gotten the hang of it and started getting bull-eyes.

Johnny has been great cause apparently his dad used to take him shooting every couple weeks.

Jimmy after getting used to the knock back has gotten better at firing his P99.

Eddy slowly got the hang of aiming and even started hitting moving targets that were set up.

Ed didn't even move when the rifle in his hand kicked when he fired.

Rolf didn't miss a shot.

Edd once he stopped trembling with the gun in his hand started to fire it missing most of the shots. Murphy upon seeing this gave him a few tips including steadying the arm saying it was just like an extension of your own body. That it's only paper he's shooting at.

Craige practiced firing his revolver while holding his sword hitting about 3/5 shots on his target.

May 23, 2054.

1350 hours.

SNDF Fire-Base Phoenix

Boston Massachusetts

Day 7 of training

"Now that you have been given enough training on the firing line you eight are going to be put in a VRS." Sargent Powell explained leading the squad into a room full of pods.

"VRS?" Kevin asked looking around the room.

"Virtual Reality Simulation I assume. Probably to test our skills as a team." Edd said taking a guess.

"Correct, seven of you are going into the pods Edd here is going to act as over watch and watch fake satellite footage of what you guys are going through." Powell responded.

The team went into the pods turned them on and got set up. Edd and Powell went up into a room with a TV screen and multiple headsets.

"Alright I'm beginning the simulation. Mission number 149 a personal favorite to watch." Powell said before turning on the simulation. The machines roared to life as data was being fed to the screen showing the Virtual Health of everyone.

"I hope they will bring success. But I ask why is this a personal favorite Sargent?" Edd asked looking at the screen establishing connection.

"Because It's a Code Flesh on a Cruise Ship in the North Atlantic. One of the deadliest missions for any SNDF agent." Powell spoke with a slight grin coming across his face.

 **Alright that is chapter two. It took me a while to think of how training will go and I think this is good right now. Please review constructive criticism will be appreciated sense I want to better myself. -Nacho**


End file.
